battle_for_magic_camp_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Microwave
|-| BFMK = BFMK Microwave is a contestant in BFMK. He is portrayed by marc menguito/SyntaxMalcolm. BFMK: History of Competition BFMK 1 - '''Microwave was put on the Advanced Apples team and reached 23rd place in the challenge. His team got 3rd place and was not UFE. '''BFMK 2 - For the meme challenge Microwave named 13 of the 20 memes correctly and reached 10th place. His team tied for first and was not UFE. BFMK 3 - '''Microwave received 4 prize votes and didn't win one. He placed 16th in the Superhero/villain challenge. His team got dead last and was put UFE. '''BFMK 4 - Microwave received 0 votes in the elimination. He reached 15th place in the detective challenge. His team, the Apples won the challenge. BFMK 5 - Microwave received one prize vote. He spotted 19 of the 32 differences in the Spot the Difference challenge and ranked 18th. His team got 3rd place. BFMK 6 - Microwave received 2 prize votes. His team the Apples and the Lemons merged to form Practical Peaches. In the roast challenge, Microwave got a score of 69.2/90 and placed 8th. His team got 3rd and lost the challenge meaning he was UFE. BFMK 7 - Microwave received 0 votes in the elimination. He guessed 18 of the 30 songs correctly in the song challenge. His team the Peaches won the challenge. BFMK 8 - Microwave received 7 prize votes and didn't win. He picked fighting type in the fight against Triangle. He lasted until round two where he was killed by Cloudy. His team lost the challenge and he was UFE. BFMK 9 - Microwave received 0 votes in the elimination. He ranked 18th in the mountain climbing challenge and Peaches lost the challenge once again, heading to elimination. BFMK 10 - '''Microwave received one vote in the elimination. He solved the Sudoku in 74 minutes, resulting in him ranking 10th. The Peaches got 2nd in the challenge meaning the team was up for Doomspire Island voting. '''BFMK 11 - Microwave received the most votes with 4 to be exiled to Doomspire Island thus receiving immunity until episode 12. He was exempt from the camp making challenge. His new team the Coconuts lost the challenge and was UFE. BFMK 12 - Microwave was immune from the elimination. He gathered the least amount of points in the RNG challenge with -300 and the Coconuts lost once again, putting them UFE. BFMK 13 - Microwave got one vote in the elimination. The teams merged in that episode. Microwave scored 17,542 points in the Robot Unicorn Attack game and placed 17th out of 18. Since Ruby, the last placer was picked to be immune, Microwave had the lowest placement out of the UFE contestants. BFMK 14 - In the crazy triple elimination, Microwave got the second most votes with 11 resulting him to be eliminated from the competition and temporarily ranking 18th overall. BFMK 15 - Microwave was one of the people who attempted the rejoin alongside Bomby, Chocolate Chip Pancake, Lightning, Match, Melon Shark, Neapolitan, Quacky, Yo-Yo and Game Boy Advance. He ranked 8th in the creativity challenge and 5th in the skill challenge meaning he failed to rejoin the game and ranked 20th in the competition Trivia *There was a common joke that happened in the discord of Microwave not existing. * Originally, Microwave was from xXBombs_AwayXx's show "OSI" but was later redesigned to fit the user's intentions. |-| BFMP = BFMP TBA Category:Contestants Category:Advanced Apples Category:Practical Peaches Category:Battle For Magic Kingdom Contestant Category:Made it to Merge Category:Captivating Coconuts